She picked me
by l0nd0nbaby
Summary: He sees through her and she knows. After all these years ... NS one-shot


**A/N: I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters.**  
**I wrote this within 15 minutes guys, please don't be too hard on me lol. But I just had the inspiration for this and I don't know... tell me what you think about it.**

* * *

There she is.

For once, she's waiting for me.

I'm nervous.

But I know it's going to be alright.

"Hey.", she says with her sweet smile.

"Hey.", I reply with a smile.

She's got a secret smile and she shares it only with me. I know it.

She's looking into my eyes, into my soul. She knows what I'm thinking about. I bet she does.

"How have you been?", she asks.

"I've been good, and you?", I ask her back.

I can see she's been crying a lot lately. She won't tell me.

I can see she's been unhappy. She won't tell me either.

"I've been good, too. Thanks.", she says and wears her perfect fake smile.

But she knows I know. She hasn't been good at all. I know it.

"That's great.", I just say.

She looks at me, analyzing my body language and my face. She knows I know. What he's done to her. How he treated her.

I wish I could've helped her in the right moments.

"Yeah I guess.", she replies.

"So what have you been up to?", I ask her.

"Nothing lately. Just looked forward to see you again. We haven't seen each other in ages.", she honestly says and for a blink of an eye, she gave me her secret smile again.

She wasn't lying this time. I could see that spark in her eyes that she wore every time we saw each other since we were five years old.

But yet, she doesn't tell me the truth.

"I see. I heard you signed up for a job?", I ask her.

"Yes, for some magazine. You really brought me on that path you know. I love writing!", she says and a real, honest smile appears on her lips. I stare at her lips a bit too long, she recognizes.

"Natie…", she just says. Natie, that's what she's been calling me since we were five. I never complained. Only she is allowed to call me like this. Only her.

"Yes?", I'm curious. She probably wants to tell me the truth now. She knows I know. Does she have the courage?

"Natie, I miss you.", she simply says.

I stare at her in disbelief. After all these years, she says she misses me. I keep staring. Her golden hair, her deep blue eyes, her perfectly shaped lips, her nose. I think of the time when we used to be together. It was glorious. The best time of my life. Was it hers, too? No it can't be.

"But I'm here.", I smile, trying to hide my hurt feelings that haunted me after she said those four words.

"I miss us.", she says, short and sharp. She looks at me like she longed for a hug. So I put my arms around her. She's in my arms again.

After all this time.

* * *

He's here. I know he knows. I don't have to tell him what Dan did to me. That he hit on me. Let his anger out on me. That he started to drink. To abuse me in a way. To humiliate me. I don't have to tell him. He knows. And I'm thankful he doesn't make me talk about it.

I'm resting in his arms. I can feel the tears. I missed him, no I still do. He's here, but yet he's so far away. I can touch him and he can touch me, but yet it feels like we're drifting more and more apart.

"Can we go back to where we left off?", I whisper into his chest.

"I'd go anywhere with you.", he simply responded.

He'd go anywhere with me. Anywhere.

"Promise?", I ask him, scared.

"Promise.", he assures and I have to smile.

I know he'll be there. I know he'd go anywhere with me. He'd leave anything and anyone in a heartbeat for me. He once told me. I never forgot.

"Natie?", I ask him again.

"Yes?", he replies.

"What about if we just leave New York behind and start over somewhere else?", I say.

He lets go a little, takes a step back. I'm scared. He'll leave me, I know it.

He looks at me. I don't know what he thinks or feels.

He steps forward, a little closer to me. He takes my face into his hands.

"I said, I'd go anywhere with you.", he repeated.

And in this moment the tears started streaming from my eyes, over my cheeks, down to my chin. He wipes them away. But I can't stop. They're just falling. My tears are falling.

I chose the wrong guy in the first place. But I chose the right one after all. I'll get my happy ending. I know it, I can feel it.

* * *

There, she said it. She wants to leave with me. I won't disagree. I'll go with her. I'd do anything for her. No matter what. I've loved her since I can remember. There hasn't been a day where I didn't love her.

My love for her is endlessly. Eternal. Forever. Never ending. True. Honest. Real. And most of all - my love for her is unique and special. I've never loved anyone as I loved her.

"Where do you want to go?", I ask her.

"I don't know. Anywhere if but New York. Anywhere and with you.", she replies.

I have to smile. She wants to leave with me. For once, she picked me. After all these years, she picked me.

_She picked me._


End file.
